Electronic locks can often receive one or more commands from a user. For example, a user can press a button to activate or deactivate the lock.
US20110100762A1 describes a system with command buttons on, for example, a door trim. The command buttons can initiate commands for actions within a system.
In some cases, a user may accidentally press a button on a lock, such as when grabbing a door to open or close the door. Thus, the user may unintentionally input a command into the lock.